Evening the Score: Play On
by DH78
Summary: Futuretake based on the story Evening the Score. Edward and Bella are now married and enjoying their little adventures in a very different way. Edward is still a hot pro-soccer player. Bella is still a badass. Originally Submitted for the FFF Comp.


**Hi all! This was originally a futuretake I wrote for Fandoms Fight the Floods. **

**Summary: Futuretake based on the story Evening the Score. Edward and Bella are now married and enjoying their little adventures in a very different way. Edward is still a hot pro-soccer player. Bella is still a badass.**

**My Beta is Magnolia822, and I love her more than... well... IDK what! But IFL her and she knows it.**

**SM Owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

><p>~*~*~*~EtS: Play On~*~*~*~<p>

"Daaaadddyyyy." The whisper is close and faraway at the same time.

"Daaddddddddyyyyyyyy." This time there are tiny hands on either side of my face. I try to swat them away, because frankly, it's still fucking dark outside.

But then there's a tiny giggle. It's a sweet sound, and one that gets me every time.

I feel Bella shift, her warm body contoured against mine. She groans close to my ear and I hear another giggle.

What is it with the women in this family?

"Daddy, you're so silly. Wake up." That last part is said right in my face; I can smell the toothpaste breath. She's trying to get on my good side. I risk it and open one eye.

"Who disturbs my sleep?" I growl playfully.

"It's me, Daddy!" she laughs, "It's time to get up! I don't wanna be late!"

She's apparently inherited her mother's OCD scheduling tendencies.

"Baby Girl, it's..." I swing my hand over my nightstand to check my phone. "it's only six. We don't have to be there until nine. Go back to sleep, or watch cartoons, or balance the Federal budget," I reply groggily.

"What's a fedrul bugit?"

Oh, for the love...

"Don't worry about it, it's not important," I say, trying to turn over so Bella's spooning me. I'm unsuccessful, since Bella chimes in, mumbling against my back.

"You promised to make her a big breakfast."

"Traitor."

Bella giggles and squeezes my ass cheek under the covers and I yelp.

"Alright, alright. Geesh, I'm up," I whine, defeatedly.

"We love Daddy, don't we, baby?" Bella prompts the munchkin.

"Yes! We loovvee Daddy! I want pancakes with chocolate chips and bacon and scwambled eggs and chocolate milk and..."

"Woah, woah, slow down there, Baby Girl. Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV for a few minutes. Daddy's gotta go to the bathroom and stuff. Go," I say, swatting her tiny butt as she bounces off our bed.

"Okay, Daddy, but hurry!" she says, skipping away.

I plop back down on my back while Bella's arm drapes over my chest, her face nuzzling my neck.

"She gets all that psycho drill sergeant stuff from you, you know," she mumbles.

"Yeah, I guess she does. I'm always amped up before a game."

"Well, why don't you do your Daddy-slash-coaching duties? Don't keep her waiting. I'm going to go pee."

Bella slowly rolls over to her side and makes to stand, but before she does, I hold on to her forearm. She turns to me quizzically. I smile lazily before giving her a closed-mouth kiss and dropping my head to kiss her belly.

"Good morning, buddy. Don't give mommy a hard time today, okay?"

"Yes, please. Listen to your Daddy," Bella rises, gently patting her swollen belly.

I finally make it downstairs and make Katie her Breakfast of Champions, substituting the chocolate chips for blueberries. I also make sure her pancakes are buckwheat. There's no need for all that sugar.

"Baby Girl, come on over, it's time to chow," I call towards the sofa. Katie turns off the TV and skips barefoot to the kitchen table. Her eyes widen and her smile lights up the room, just like her mother.

Speaking of, Bella enters the kitchen, already dressed, and grabs the one cup of coffee she's allowed to drink, and sits with us.

"So are you excited? It's the championship game!" Bella chimes happily.

Katie nods vigorously, mouth full of pancake.

"Are Poppa and Gram gonna be there?" Katie asks after swallowing.

"Yep. They wouldn't miss it! Grandma Renee, Phil and Grandpa Charlie are going to be watching you too!" Bella shares.

Bella's parents had decided to come for a visit, since she was so close to delivery. Renee had been adamant about being there, and there was no way Charlie was just going to sit around his home in tiny Forks, Washington knowing his daughter was about to give birth to his first grandson.

Same thing had happened when Katie was born. But as prepared as you could hope to be, nothing can prepare you for the unexpected. She was a couple of weeks early, Bella's parents barely made it into town in time, and I was called over the loudspeakers during drills. I had driven to the hospital, still in cleats and dirty uniform. Don't ask me how.

Little Buddy (we still don't have a name yet), however, is full term plus a day. Bella isn't too pleased. She wants him out, and although she loves being pregnant, the last week is finally taking its toll.

I leave my girls to talk so I can get dressed, kissing each one on the forehead. About forty-five minutes later, Katie is dressed. I smile when I her long, bronze pigtails, light blue soccer jersey and shorts, shin guards and knee-high socks. Her brown eyes are wide and excited.

Bella smiles at me as we both silently communicate our contentment with our little family.

"Alright, munchkin, let's get going. You got everything?"

"Mh-hmm! I'm ready!"

Off we go to the most important soccer game of my life.

~*~*~*~EtS: Play On~*~*~*~

The day is beautiful. There's a warm breeze and the sun shines brightly as spectators, parents, and tiny players gravitate towards the field. After unloading Katie's bag and helping Bella out of the car, we walk slowly (Well I walk. Bella waddles) as our daughter runs ahead of us, already spotting her teammates. I can already sense eyes on us, probably over Bella's huge ass belly, which if you want me to be honest, I was pretty damn proud of. Bella pregnant is possibly the sexiest fucking thing ever. And she had been hornier than usual up until two weeks ago. I consider it preparation for the inevitable sex embargo after the baby's born.

"Ugh. These damn soccer moms," Bella says under her breath.

"What? You're a soccer mom too, you know," I tease.

"Yeah, but I'm not like them, in their minivans and bake sales and carpools. And their blatant ogling of the head coach," she grumbles menacingly while staring down a few of said soccer moms.

"Oh, come on. They're not that bad, right?" I eye her cautiously. Her hormones have made her a bit crazy lately, and I always watch my words for fear of attack. "And besides, you're the one who thought me volunteering as Head Coach was a great idea."

She glares at me, then to the women. "Yeah. That was before I realized that all these women wanted to eye-fuck my husband. Not to mention, I'm right here! Pregnant! Very!" She shouts the last sentence to no one in particular.

"Oh, baby, they're not ogling me, they're just jealous of how hot you look. They wish they could make pregnancy look this good." I try to save the moment by laying it on thick, followed by a firm kiss to her temple.

"Please. They want a piece of you, it's sickening. Some of them are staring while standing next to their husbands," she observes, disgusted.

"Well yeah, do you see their husbands? Half of them are balding and have pot bellies that rival your beautiful bump, and they're not pretty. Those women are just jealous that you landed such a hottie and have had sex with me... at least twice," I joke, rubbing her belly and eyeing Katie in the distance. Bella's expression changes into a smirk while she arches an eyebrow.

"A little cocky today? Seems like you enjoy the attention a little too much."

"No, baby. I just enjoy flaunting my wife in front of all those asshole husbands that only wish they had you. I want them to look."

"Bella! Edward, Hey!"

Angela shouts a few feet away as Bella and I near the field. Angela and her husband, Ben Cheney, are the only down-to-earth parents out of all the nut-cases here, and we've become pretty good friends since the first time Katie showed up to practice. Ben and I coach our kids' teams together. Their son, Seth, is a shy little guy, especially around my Katie.

Good. Let's keep it that way, Seth.

"Hey, guys, how's it hanging?" I respond, throwing our bags filled with balls and equipment to the ground.

"It's hangin' just fine there. Here," Ben said, shoving a travel mug at me, "Coffee. I don't know about you, but I was up way too early." Ben groans as Angela pats him on the shoulder.

"What, Seth wake you up early too?" Bella asks, opening her folding chair and setting up our table of drinks and food.

Angela giggles. "Oh, my God, it was too funny. Seth is pretty outgoing when he's home with us. But this morning, wow. I've never seen him more excited."

"Well, he should be, this is our most important game," I say, sipping my coffee.

"It totally is. But then again, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for our resident pro-soccer playing coach." Ben grins, bumping fists with mine.

After a few seasons playing with the Chicago Fire, I got hurt on the field and tore a ligament in my knee. Normally, I would've been in PT for a while, and fight my way back to the field. But the injury had helped in making me stop and think about where my life was headed. My fervor for the game had waned a bit. I still love soccer, don't get me wrong. But when Bella had gotten pregnant, my priorities had kind of shifted. Call it getting older, or maturing, or whatever bullshit you can think of. But I wanted to be around more.

So, I happily retired from the game, choosing to work as a coach for the club instead. It's a great gig, since I only need to be at the home games and work with the players during pre-season training, but I get to be with my wife, and now my daughter, a hell of a lot more.

Bella still works for the _Tribune_, but is now on maternity leave, since she's about to explode any day now. I had tried to convince her that we didn't need to be at this game today, and that Katie would understand. Bella had stared daggers at me in response, citing that she would never push Katie's important life moments aside like that. She was adamant about making sure Katie would not resent her new baby brother in any way.

Well, alright then. I had learned very quickly not to cross my wife. Ever.

"Alright, munchkins, gather around!" I shout to all my players. Little feet shuffle in hurried steps to Ben and I and the kids huddle around, eyes alight with excitement and wonder.

"Okay, everyone. As you know this is a really important game for us as a team. Let's remember to think as a team and help each other out. If someone from the other team falls down, you help them up. It's not about winning or losing. It's about..."

"HAVING FUN!" they all shout. I catch a glimpse of my little Katie smiling adoringly at me. That's my little girl.

"Alright then! Let's do some stretching first. Follow Mr. Cheney," I order, as Ben takes over in leading the tikes in a little warm-up. It's not like they really need it. They're all five for crying out loud. It just makes them feel more like real players, and the parents love to gush and take pictures of them doing funny shit like that.

I make my way back to Bella, who's been staring at me with a huge grin. She loves watching me interact with the kids, and it usually gets her horny. And gets me laid.

It's a win-win.

"Whatcha lookin' at, hot momma?" I quirk an eyebrow as I crouch down to caress her huge bump.

Bella giggles. "I'm lookin' at you, Daddy. You in soccer shorts never gets old," she coos, cupping my face in her hand.

"Well, why didn't you say so, baby? I could always wear them to bed if you want," I whisper in her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

She hums in pleasure before whispering back. "Oh yeah? Maybe later, then. I'm intrigued. And horny," she says with a wink when she pulls away.

Fuck it all to hell, I still always want to be inside her. All the fucking time. Even more when she had gotten pregnant. Her libido had gone through the roof- so much so that in her nine months, we'd done it over every available surface in our house.

I love that house. I never want to move. Ever.

"I will be happy to oblige, baby," I say, finally standing and stretching my legs. As I turn, Bella smacks my ass... again. It's a habit, and I'm not ashamed to admit I like it. I give a mock yelp as I always do and she laughs out loud.

I love this woman.

The game is under way and, as expected, the kids are having a great time. Half of them have no idea what they're doing, but it's all good. The parents are laughing, video-taping, taking pictures of their kids having fun on the field. I hear Bella and Angie clap and yell out support like total fan girls. I also hear the distinct voices and laughter of my parents, Charlie, Renee and Phil. They're all here. It brings a smile to my face.

It doesn't escape my notice that some of the soccer moms are in fact looking at me, as Bella had mentioned, in a not-so-wholesome-way. I could care less, though. I go home with the hottest woman here. And she lets me have sex with her.

The opposing team gets an accidental goal, followed by one from our side. The energy is high, as all the parents shout and encourage their kids to run, kick, or block. I have very strict rules about parents' involvement in the league. I had them all sign contracts promising they would not fight with referees or coaches, and not embarrass their children. Nothing turns off a child to sports more than to see their parents fighting their coach or another parent. It keeps things peaceful, and reminds them that it's not about winning the game. It's all about instilling confidence in these kids as early as possible.

The game is now tied. I have a few players sit down to rest, and let others go play in their place, including Katie. Her long pigtails bounce around as she skips to the center of the field. She's actually pretty decent. And no, it's not because she's my daughter, and I'm not exaggerating. She has a bit of power to her kicks and she's quick on her feet. All those drills at home with me have helped a lot.

About five minutes into play, Katie has possession of the ball. She trades off with Seth, who's helping her get closer to the goal. Something happens, though, I have no idea what. Katie suddenly sprints forward, a sudden gush of energy or adrenaline I guess, and she ends up running off the field, past the goal. I have no idea where she thinks she's going. I shout at her to come back towards the field, along with everyone else. The scene is quite funny, watching all the adults wave frantically for my daughter to return to the field. I turn to see Bella laughing hysterically while my mother and father join her. My mother shouts over all the commotion.

"Oh, the apple doesn't fall far, does it?" That just makes Bella laugh even harder, and I can't really help but laugh along with her. I'm humble enough to admit I wasn't always the badass soccer player I am now. Katie's five, people. I'm willing to bet she'll be a star player, just like her Daddy.

Katie finally gets why everyone is waving at her, and kicks the ball towards the proper goal. Seth blocks several players from the other team successfully, before Katie passes him the ball. In a flash, Seth kicks the ball and makes the goal. The crowd goes wild, of course, but that's not what stops me in my tracks. Oh no.

As all the children huddle around Seth with high-fives, Katie nudges her way passed the mob and stands right in front of Seth, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seth's eyes widen as he turns about three shades of pink. Katie giggles and falls back, blending in with the rest of the children.

I think I turned the same shades of pink with Seth.

Bella is at my side right away. I'm assuming she has also caught what just happened.

"Are you okay?" She sounds like she's mocking me.

"Um... yeah. I'm just going to have a little talk with your daughter," I growl.

"Oh, so she's my daughter now?" She giggles.

"Yes. What five-year-old girl has the power to render a boy speechless, if not Bella Swan's daughter? Look at him. He's in shock."

"It's Swan-Cullen, baby. And yes, I guess you're right. She's my daughter, and I'm damn proud of her," she declares, turning to kiss me on the cheek, much in the same way as Katie did to Seth.

Our families crowd us soon after with congratulations and happy hugs. Katie is in my arms, trophy in-hand. We all decide to head to the ice-cream parlor for the celebratory gathering. I'm happier right here in this moment than I've ever been. Better then any Premier League or MLS title. This is so much better.

After Katie's buckled up in her booster, I turn towards my wife and engulf her in a hug, burying my nose against her neck. I whisper an 'I love you', kissing down her neck when she moans loudly.

"Baby, you might want to bring it down a notch, this is a family event," I say, smiling against her jaw.

She moans loudly again, this time her arms tightening around my neck, fingers digging into my skin.

"Ouch, babe. Save it for later," I joke, before pulling away as much as her vice grip will allow me. He face is scrunched up, eyes shut. She's in real pain.

"Baby! What is it, what?" Iask, slightly panicked. Our parents must overhear from their nearby cars because they're next to us within seconds.

"I'm... I... oooooooooooowwww!" Bella cries.

"Bella, honey, is it a contraction?" Mom asks, sweeping in to wrap her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Yes, yes... oh my God... I think my water just broke!"

"Mommy?" I hear Katie's distant distressed call from the car.

I hear Charlie head over and mumble something to his granddaughter that immediately eases her.

"Baby, let me get you in the car, okay? Mom, there's a towel in the trunk. Can you get it and set it on the passenger seat?" My voice in controlled, but inside I'm freaking the fuck out.

"Of course, dear," she says as she scrambles to help. Dad's already talking to Bella about timing them and has already phoned the hospital to let them know we're on our way. It's good to have a dad who's well-known in the medical world.

My dad and I walk her to the car and get her settled in. Charlie takes Katie and promises to bring her to the hospital with Renee and Phil. The scene we're making is creating a bit of a crowd, but I could care less. My son's on his way.

Ben and Angela jog over and promise to take care of everything on the field before heading over to the hospital too.

The ride to the hospital is tense, as I try to keep my wits about me while my wife writhes in pain next to me. They're about ten minutes apart. It won't be long.

The hospital already has a few staff members waiting with a wheel chair when we arrive and just like that she's whisked away for prepping. Dad shoos me off to be with Bella while he takes care of all the paperwork.

I'm quickly dressed in scrubs and in the delivery room, where Bella is already in position. The doctor is already placing gloves on, and telling Bella to wait to push.

"I want drugs!" Bella yells by the time I'm by her side. She takes my hand and squeezes the ever-loving-fuck out of it, but I bite my tongue and hold in the need to yelp in pain.

"Bella, we don't have time. You're already nine centimeters dilated, too late for drugs. You can do it, okay? Just keep thinking about holding your son in a few minutes."

"Go to Hell! I want drugs!" She shouts at the good doctor as I chuckle to myself. She turns to me, pleading, and I feel so useless that I can't help her.

"Please... Please, baby... tell them to give me drugs... I... I can't do this! It hurts..." she's pleading and whining and on the verge of tears. I'm dying, I feel so helpless. Nothing I say will do any good.

"Baby, I wish I could. But the doctor says it's too late. Bella, you're so strong... the strongest woman I know... I know you can handle this, okay? I'm right here with you."

"Okay, Bella," the doctor interrupts. "It's time to push, whenever you're ready... you're going to bear down and when we count to ten, you'll rest... ready?"

Bella can only nod with her eyes shut.

About ten minutes later, Bella gives a final push after the baby's head is out, and in a flash, our baby boy is plopped on Bella's chest. I realize I have tears in my eyes when my vision is blurry. I wipe them away and kiss Bella on the forehead as we both stare at our beautiful boy. I'm the happiest motherfucker ever.

About two hours later, Bella is resting comfortably, gazing at the baby breastfeeding happily.

He knows where the good stuff's at... just like daddy.

"So what are we naming him?" She says lazily.

Katie, who's been laying next to Bella watching her little brother, chimes in.

"Let's name him Anthony, like daddy's middle name."

Bella and I stare at each other and smile.

Anthony it is.

When our parents enter the room quietly, I smile in greeting, guiding them to Bella's bed, where the baby is now resting comfortably in her arms.

My mother and Renee are holding on to each other in comforting support as they look adoringly at their new grandson.

"Guys, thanks to Katie, we have a name," I say in hushed whispers.

"I'd like to introduce you to Anthony Charles Masen."

All of them beam at the news, especially Charlie, who looks like he's about to pass out from happiness.

"Oh, that's a wonderful name, dear. Very good choice," mom pats Katie on the head.

As I look at the scene before me, I think about how we arrived here, at this very moment. Memories of lust-filled nights, miscommunications, threats to our careers filter through my mind. I think about the moment we allowed ourselves to love each other so deeply, and how good it felt when we said our vows in front of everyone we care about. I think about the first time I held Katie in my arms.

As amazing as it had been to claim league titles and championships and MVP awards, nothing... _nothing_ compares to all the events and milestones, good and bad, that have led me here. Here, with my family and friends, with my fucking hot wife and my amazing kids.

Winning MVP had been a title I was proud of. But, being called "Dad" is a title that will always overshadow anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who not only love and supported Soccerward, but also contributed to such a worthy cause. I was so very proud of being a part of the compilation. I'm truly humbled. You can check out the banner for this story on my profile (created by the wonderful Lolypop82), and I'll also be posting it on my blog, along with this futuretake ;)**


End file.
